Forever Among the Stars
by LadyofTimeandDeductions
Summary: "How long are you gonna stay with me?" he asked breaking the silence. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. He looked back, knowing that she remembers. "Forever." she replied.


**My first Doctor Who fanfic. Yesh...I love Doctor Who. I mean, who doesn't? Right? I was drowning myself in Doctor/Rose feels which basically involves killing myself. Anyway, this suddenly popped into my mind and I just gotta write it down. Please enjoy! Btw if there are any mistakes please tell me. :)**

* * *

It was dark. It was nighttime. But everyone was just as busy. Bars. Malls. Offices. Sometimes it just makes her think if people ever sleep these days. It's like they always have something to do. She sighed. She suddenly missed her old "new" life. The time when she met the Doctor. The time when she traveled with him.

It was the best time of her life, traveling with the Doctor. She saw things she never thought existed. Hell, she even saw her father! It was the best of times, the loneliest of times, the happiest of times. She always thought nothing could separate them but she was wrong. Of course, there were a thousand things that could separate them. Aliens of sorts. She was a mere human. She doesn't have super powers or super knowledge. She was just Rose Tyler. Here she was, stuck...no, living in a parallel world, sitting on the floor and watching the city lights shimmer before her and...

_Groan!_

She looked down. And there was the Doctor, the not-so-Doctor Doctor. His head was on her lap while she lazily played with his hair, drawing small circles on his scalp. His eyes were closed. So was his mouth but there was that smirk he always has he when he's amused. She bit her lower lip, trying to suppress a moan. His neck was arched a little as he pushed his head further onto her hand. His Adam's apple was slowly going down as he emitted a growl from the back of his throat. With the lights all closed and only the city lights flickered across his face, he just looks...beautiful. Truly a sight to see. She tried hard not to moan but she can't. It came out as something between a sigh and a moan.

The Doctor peeked through an open eye, taking a sip of her flustered form, then immediately closed it. She was beautiful as always. She always manages to make his two hearts stop with practically almost every single things she does. That was when he still had two hearts. Basically that was not him but it felt so real that it's like that man in his memories was him. Of course, he wasn't. He was just a hand and he was cut off the moment the Doctor regenerated. Just before everything happened. Just before he started to live. He knew she wouldn't accept him immediately. He gave her time and fortunately, time returned her to him. He suddenly smiled with his eyes closed.

"Oi! What are you smiling for?" she asked.

He didn't reply. He just smiled wider. She frowned at him as her hands started to slow down. "What?" He suddenly burst into giggles. She stopped her hands. His smile turned into a frown. Then he opened his heavy eyes. She was glaring down at him. He smirked again. Her nose wrinkled. That made something bubble in his heart and he smiled.

"Nothing." he said as he flicked a finger on her nose.

She pouted. Always so cute. He sighed. "You're beautiful."

"I'm beautiful. Of course." Then she did that tongue-between-teeth thing.

The Doctor knew she didn't believe him. He knew she always does that when she jokes and he swore he heard a hint of sarcasm when she said that. Without warning, he pushed himself off the floor and captured her tongue in his mouth. Surprised, Rose needed a few seconds before it finally processed in her mind. She moaned as he sucked on her tongue, swirling his own against hers. They explored each others mouth, savoring the taste of each other and the feel of their soft lips.

He had the Doctor's memories. He knows what he's been through. The yearning he felt for her. He missed her so much but he knew they would never be. It was a miracle that they found each other again. The Doctor may not have ever stayed but that's why he was here. That's why the Doctor gave him to her because he was him. He knew he would take care of her. He promised that he would never leave her. Never because they both knew they loved her.

They pulled away minutes after, panting and gasping for breath. He looked at her flushed face and leaned his forehead against hers. He can feel her breath against his lips. He looked into her brown eyes and drank her in. He raised his hand to place it on her cheek when he felt her hand on his cheek. They chuckled. This time when he looked into his eyes, he saw himself. They were so alike now. They know what it feels like. Everything. She looked so delicate. So pretty. So adorable. So beautiful.

"You're beautiful." he repeated in a low voice. "The most beautiful creature in the whole of time and space. Remember that."

He was looking at her intensely. Her face grew hot as she took in a breath deeply. It was amazing. That kiss. She felt everything. It really made her wonder what he saw in her. She was no one. She was just some boring London girl working in a boring shop, living a boring life. And him? He was a Time Lord. One of the greatest race in the universe. He's got a time machine. He's got so much adventures he could go on. He's got pretty much everything. Why her?

"Because you, Rose Tyler, are brilliant."

She was surprised at what he said. "What?"

He smiled. "I know you, Rose. I know that look."

"How did you...?"

"Lucky, I guess." Imitating her with the tongue thing she does. She bit her lip. She's gotta admit. That looked good on him. Sexy. He was grinning right now. She frowned at him.

"Ms. Tyler, you find me sexy." he said with a big grin.

"I-"

"No point in denying, Rose." He wriggled his nose against hers. "I know that look."

"What?"

"That he's-so-sexy look." he pointed out.

She bet she was looking much like a tomato right now. She didn't know what to say. She avoided his eyes as he chuckled and sat beside her. Almost immediately she curled up beside him, trying to hide her face at the crook of his neck. She felt the vibrations of his laughter against her cheek. She lightly slapped his chest. He stopped.

It was a good they were on the floor when they kissed. It would have been hard if they were on the couch. He might have fallen off and it would be a waste of a nice moment. A really nice one. He placed his arm around her and drew small circles as he looked at the city. They were very up high to see the whole city which was pretty cool. Pete, as everyone knows, is practically very, very rich. Pete insisted to buy him a flat. He expected something like the Powell Estate, something small but homey. He was really surprised when he saw this really expensive flat in one of the tallest buildings in the city. He couldn't say no, of course. He had no choice.

Sometimes he would visit them. Sometimes they would visit him. But most of the times he would actually visit her and if he was lucky enough, she would come over. Just like tonight. It was a really big adjustment, doing these human stuff. But knowing that Rose was by his side, he knew he can do it. He would do anything for her just as she would do anything for him. She risked her life just to save him. She crossed from one universe to another just to find him. She left her family just to be with him. She could have almost died for several times but she never left him. That was the most he received. He never had someone who would be willing to take these measures just for him.

Then again that man was not him. That was the original Doctor. He was just memories, no actions. He never really spent those times with her. That was not him. It hurts but it's the truth. He wished he could have gotten the chance to have those memories to come true and actually spend time with her as him, not the Doctor. Now he was forced to walk the slow path. Oh, the ever slow path. But she was there right? She will be there. Would she? What if she...? He remembered when he asked her that time. She answered without hesitation.

"How long are you gonna stay with me?" he asked breaking the silence.

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. He looked back, knowing that she remembers.

"Forever." she replied.

He smiled again. She smiled back. Then they both burst into laughter. Laughter of joy that they have each other. She was right though. Forever. They will forever live among the city lights, the stars in the cloudy London nights.

* * *

The Doctor walked into the control room, removing his tweed jacket. He straightened his bow tie before punching some controls. He pulled the lever down and leaned on the control panel. He had just left Amy and Rory down on earth again. Pft! Humans and their domestic affairs. He waved his hand in the air. He would never understand.

He stopped for a second as he felt weird sensation in his mouth. He was craving for something. He walked around the control room in his usual fervor. He rubbed his hands as he tried to figure out what his tongue is really craving for.

Fish fingers? No.

Custard? No.

Fish fingers and custard! No.

Beans? Disgusting!

He shook his head. Then a light bulb went on. Tea! He quickly ran out of the control room. Along the way, the TARDIS once again played with him a little, messing with the location of the kitchen. Sometimes he even found himself walking down the same corridor over and over again. When he finally reached the kitchen, he made himself a cup of tea in the kitchen and slowly walked towards the control room again.

He opened the were floating on empty space in a faraway galaxy where he hoped nothing bad will happen which in many cases rarely happens. He sat down feet dangling in the air or space or whatever the right word for that is. He took a sip of the steaming tea. He felt it go down his throat, relieving the ache he felt. He may have a certain degree of disgust for humans but their tea is really nice. He likes it. Suddenly his mouth tasted funny. It's like he was craving for something again and turns out it wasn't tea.

He poked his tongue out, licking the air (if that was possible). He tried to figure out what he wanted. Until it hit him. Chips. He wanted chips. The moment he thought of the word, however, his hearts cringed. Chips were one of the things he actually tries to avoid because, well, that was their first date. Back when he still has that leather jacket on. His appetite was suddenly gone. He forgot about his cravings. He knew it was starting. And if it started, it would take a long time before he stopped.

He knew his companions always come and go. Every time they leave it breaks his heart but it always come back together with a scar. Always with a scar, whether happy or sad. But she was different. She left with a piece of his hearts. It will never be returned. That piece was hers, though. He would not take it back. It was hers. He gave it to her and it will remain that way.

She also left with a piece of him literally. Well, his metacrisis did come from his hand. So basically she also had a part of him which sounds really scary. He chuckled. It echoed off into space and then silence returned again. His hearts were beating fast in his chest. He closed his eyes. Images of her flashed in his mind. Rose Tyler. Then slowly one by one he looked at the pictures and flicked then away, throwing them back into his mind until he saw the last one. He frowned. He's never seen this before. It was dark. It was obvious they were in somewhere high because he can see the whole city. There in the middle, in front of the couch, he saw two figures. They were cuddled with each other. Their head rested on each other. You don't need to be a genius to see the love between the two. He also didn't need to see blonde hair to know it was her. And the guy was him...no, his metacrisis.

Then immediately it was like he became his metacrisis. Suddenly, she was by his side. Her face buried in his neck. He can feel her breath on his neck. He can feel her warmth. He can feel her hand on his chest. He can smell her shampoo. Vanilla.

He found words were slipping off his tongue."How long are you gonna stay with me?" he asked.

It wasn't his voice. Not this regeneration. The one before. He was disappointed when she moved away but that disappointment quickly dissolved when she look at him. She was beautiful indeed. God, how he missed her. His hearts were hammering in his chest.

"Forever." She smiled.

His hearts did a somersault. At that exact moment, it's like he snapped back to reality and found himself sitting on the edge of the TARDIS entrance again. His hearts shattered. He fought back a tear. He took finished the tea beside him, not caring about the heat. It seared down his throat, bringing the feeling down with it. He sighed but he found one managed to escape. It slowly rolled down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away. He told himself he would push everything away after this tear rolled off his cheek.

He closed his eyes. He felt the tear slowly roll down halfway. He found himself looking at that last image. The one in their flat. He realized because the metacrisis is actually a part of him, he still has a connection with him. That's why he felt that a while ago. He felt her. He flicked the picture away as the tear rolled lower. He found out that was not the last one. There was one more. It was Rose Tyler, smiling at him. _Forever._ Her voice echoed in his mind. At the same time, he felt the tear drop down to his hand. He smiled.

Forever.

Forever. She was forever in his mind. She was forever in the universe he created in his mind. She was forever among the stars. She was forever in his hearts.

* * *

**Please review! I wanna know what you, guys, feel. And Ten/Rose forever! :D**


End file.
